Pourquoi pas ? (Prompt me)
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil à prompts] OS 2 : Pour Laemia
1. Du principe de ce recueil

_Pourquoi pas ? (Prompt me)_

 **Avant-propos**

Yo, yo, yo !

Coucou tout le monde, comment ça va ?

Désolée si je vous déçois, ceci n'est pas – ou plutôt n'est pas encore – une histoire, mais juste un message que je vous adresse.

Voilà voilà, il se trouve que ceci est ma 250ème histoire postée sur le site, et j'avais envie de fêter ça (pas que j'aie fêté ni la 50ème, ni la 100ème etc.) et surtout, ça faisait un certain temps que je voulais faire un recueil de ce genre.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment traduire « Prompt me » en Français.

Du coup, pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, c'est assez simple : Vous proposez quelque chose et je l'écris. C'est généralement une situation et un couple genre « Écris un AkuRoku qui se passe dans une discothèque des années 90 », mais ça peut être juste un bout de plot, un couple s'il est vraiment particulier … En gros, mettez-moi au défi un peu. Bon, comme c'est pas _vraiment_ un défi je suis pas obligée d'accepter toutes les propositions, mais je m'y pencherai à chaque fois, vous avez ma parole.

Ce serait gentil de pas me donner des trucs trop chelous.

Y a rien, en soi, que je refuserait catégoriquement d'écrire mais bon, ça serait sympa de ne pas me demander genre du VanAqua qui est mon NOTP maximum.

Ah, aussi, ce recueil est classé KH mais les personnages de Final Fantasy, The World Ends With You et Disney passent aussi. Rien que l'idée d'écrire un Cendrillon/Seifer, c'est KH. Bref. Aussi, si vous avez des trucs à me demander sur d'autres fandoms, si on en a d'autres en commun, vous pouvez aussi, mais ça ne sera pas publié sur cette fic.

Donc voilà … Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, j'espère que ce principe fonctionnera.

À très vite !

 _Prompt me !_


	2. Bouquet de soucis (Hylliy)

Disputer

Coucou tout le monde ! Et voici donc le premier OS que je poste sur ce recueil et qui est basé sur le prompt proposé par Hylliy, en résumé : Du Demyx/Ventus, des fleurs, et une dispute de couple.

J'y avais pas mal pensé j'ai commencé plein de trucs mais … Comme souvent, c'est la Nuit du FoF qui m'a débloquée, sur le thème Disputer que j'ai presque pas respecté (mais mon idée de base était là, hein, donc ça compte) et j'ai dépassé d'au moins deux heures trente la contrainte de temps mais bon.

Du coup, bonne lecture !

Bouquet de soucis

 _« Adieu_ _, Sweet Amaryllis … For since, to part your will is …_ »

De jolies notes s'envolent sur la guitare de Demyx, et Ventus vérifie pour la cinquième fois ce qu'il a écrit qu'il doit faire pour la journée. Pas grand-chose, vraiment, mais il n'avance pas et se sent comme rarement pris d'un immense élan de flemme. Son squatteur attitré, assis sur le lit comme si de rien, l'ignore presque, et Ventus ne sait s'il doit mal le prendre parce qu'il est quand même chez lui, ou en être soulagé parce que s'occuper de Demyx n'est pas dans sa liste de choses à faire. Finalement, il barra « vaisselle » de la liste et s'autorisa une pause dans sa quasi non-activité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?

— _Sweet Amaryllis._

— Je l'ai jamais entendue. C'est une nouvelle ? »

Le guitariste secoue la tête dans un geste qui n'a pas de sens et Ventus vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, soupirant un genre de sourire quand les notes continuent.

« C'est joli.

— Je l'ai écrite pour mon ex. C'est un peu pitoyable, hein ? »

La voix de Demyx est basse et sérieuse, et depuis aussi longtemps que Ventus puisse le côtoyer, il n'a jamais dépassé l'étonnement qui le prend chaque fois que son ami lui montre cette facette, cette mélancolie qui absorbe toute sa musique et ses yeux. Il l'aime beaucoup, mais il ne sait pas trop réagir à ça autrement qu'en souriant.

« Je trouve pas, moi. C'est normal d'écrire quand y a des émotions qui doivent sortir. Enfin, je suppose. »

Il n'arrive pas à capter le regard de Demyx, il tente un drôle de rire qui ne trouve pas de réponse et finit pas poser une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, frappé par une pensée.

« Ton ex, qui ?

— _Adieu, Sweet Amaryllis … Te souviens-tu de nos promesses ? Mon cœur est lourd et les sanglots de l'océan se prennent dans ma peine …_

— Eh, Dem' …

— L'amaryllis … C'est l'orgueil, en langage des fleurs. »

Et soudain il n'a pas besoin de dire plus. Soudain la tâche s'occuper de Demyx, celle qu'il n'a pas écrite, devient la priorité absolue dans la liste des choses à faire de Ventus.

.

« C'est quoi ? »

Les beaux jours sont revenus, comme on dit, et depuis sa rupture d'avec Vanitas, la dernière en date, on pourrait presque dire que Demyx habite là. En tout cas, il a un double des clés et le canapé-lit n'a pas été en forme de canapé depuis une semaine.

« Des soucis. Il y a une serre qui a ouvert pas loin de chez Aqua et Terra, alors on y est allés ensemble.

— Oh. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à ramener des soucis à la maison. »

Ventus rit franchement au jeu de mots facile, simplement, parce que le soleil qui tombe sur les cheveux de Demyx et éclaire son visage lui donne envie de rire, envie de l'embrasser. Il finit par se pincer les lèvres et se concentre sur le changement des pots des fleurs, mettant évidemment de la terre partout sur le sol de son appartement. Quand il a achevé son ouvrage, il le contemple d'un air satisfait, tentant de s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il devra bientôt passer le balai, voire l'aspirateur.

« Tiens, tu savais que c'est une fleur qui symbolise à la fois la perte de l'amour et le soleil levant ? C'est marrant.

— Ah, oui, en effet. T'es sur internet ?

— Ouaip. Et dans les occasions pour les utiliser y a « exprimer votre jalousie dans un triangle amoureux ». En fait elle sert à tout cette fleur. Enfin, à toi elle te sert à rien, mais bon.

— Ah oui ? Qui te dit que je suis pas dans un triangle amoureux ? »

Demyx ricane, triture le paquet de cigarettes sur la table avant de demander, presque plus sérieux mais pas tout à fait non plus :

« T'es dans un triangle amoureux ?

— Ça dépend. T'aimes encore Vanitas ?

— Quoi ? Oh, dis moi pas que – »

Demyx se stoppe brutalement, Ventus essaie de se concentrer sur la tâche de récupérer le balai qui est coincé derrière les toilettes, d'oublier qu'il vient presque de déclarer un truc qu'il ne s'avoue même pas totalement à lui-même.

« T'es amoureux de Vanitas ? »

Par chance, la stupidité de son presque colocataire lui accorde un répit supplémentaire.

.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

— Elle est belle, non ? »

Les sourcils de Ventus montent haut, très très haut sur son visage tandis qu'il regarde la bête qui bat de la queue devant lui. C'est un animal grand et maigre, qui ressemble en ce sens un peu à un des amis de Demyx que Ventus a rencontré quelques fois. À n'en pas douter, c'est un lévrier, plutôt jeune mais pas vraiment bébé, il ne s'y connaît pas mais Ventus lui donnerait quelque chose comme deux ans.

« Elle s'appelle Félicie.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez moi ?

— Bah, hm, en fait j'ai plus d'appart'. Mais j'en cherche un, hein, j'ai trouvé un nouveau boulot alors ça devrait le faire.

— Quoi, comme boulot ?

— Je vais donner des cours particuliers dans un asso'. Félix ! Dis bonjour à Ventus. »

Avec un sourire, le blond accueille le chien qui lui saute dessus, oubliant de demander à son ami plus d'éclaircissements sur son travail. Il a déjà assez à faire comme ça, avec l'été qui arrive et les vacances à prévoir. Sur le balcon, il remarque un des pots de fleurs cassé, la terre à demi ramassée. Il jette un œil à Demyx, qui jette un œil à Félicie puis lui offre un sourire. Ventus décide que ce n'est pas grave.

.

« C'est drôle … »

Depuis qu'il a trouvé son nouvel appartement, il vient moins ici, Demyx, et ça se comprend. Il a emménagé au rez-de-chaussée dans un immeuble qui ressemble un peu à une grande colocation, et il est de plus en plus pris par son travail – des cours de Français et de Lettres, il a dit à Ventus, ce qui n'est pas si surprenant avec son bac littéraire et la licence de lettres qu'il a abandonnée quelques années plus tôt.

« … J'ai un nouvel élève, là, et il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau … Tu n'as pas de Licht dans ta famille ?

— Hm ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

Ventus note quand même l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans son arbre généalogique, au cas où, parce que les consonances allemandes lui sont presque familières. Peut-être pour ça qu'il lui ressemble. Avec un manque apparent d'énergie mais une détermination sans faille, Ventus s'applique à ordonner ses nouveaux cours – il a repris les études cette année, après une césure pour faire un point sur ce qu'il voulait faire et apprendre – et se rend compte de combien il lui a été facile de perdre cette habitude.

« Il me fait penser à une edelweiss. Un peu comme toi, en fait.

— Une edelweiss ? »

Encore un nom Allemand, Ventus songe en mettant de côté les cours qu'il a déjà tapé sur ordinateur. Il aurait bien envie d'une tasse de thé – l'automne arrive doucement sur la petite ville, et les températures baissent à vue de nez.

« C'est une fleur des montagnes. Attends, regarde.

— Oh. C'est joli. Et ça te fait penser à moi ?

— C'est pur comme toi. »

Ventus ricane au nez de son voisin, inconscient des pensées impures qu'il nourrit à son sujet, tellement persuadé qu'il est toujours le gamin qu'il a été, juste son ami. Ne pas le toucher lui fait un peu mal, alors il secoue la tête et se lève du canapé d'un bond, s'étire énergiquement et dit, plein de motivation :

« Je vais faire du thé ! »

.

« Félicie est à l'hôpital. »

Félicie a sept ans, elle est plus vieille que ce que Ventus avait cru au premier abord – peut-être parce qu'elle était un peu craintive, à l'époque, et très active. L'hiver est là et Noël ne va pas tarder et Ventus ne veut pas que ce soit une période triste pour Demyx. Demain, il part chez Aqua pour quelques jours et n'a pas l'intention de toucher trop son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Je sais pas. Ils ont pas dit grand-chose mais … Ils ont parlé d'une euthanasie et … »

Il n'y a rien à dire ni rien à faire à part peut-être prendre le guitariste dans ses bras et c'est ce que fait Ventus. Quand ils se séparent, le plus petit le cœur en vrac et l'autre les yeux humides, derrière le liquide lacrymal il y a comme un air déterminé.

Dix jours plus tard, quand Demyx l'appelle, Ventus hésite à répondre, parce qu'il est terrifié. Pourtant il sait qu'il doit être là – mais il a toujours eu un problème avec l'idée de mort, il n'a jamais bien su appréhender la chose, et il ne veut pas avoir à le faire maintenant. Pourtant il décroche.

« Allô ?

— Elle va bien. Elle n'a plus rien. Tu verrais comme elle court ! Elle a défoncé les plantes de ma mère. Et le sapin. »

C'est miraculeux et inespéré. Ventus pense à la magie de Noël, et son âme d'enfant sourit comme la discussion bascule vers d'autres horizons maritimes.

.

« Coucou ! Euh, je t'appelais pour te demander comment ça allait, depuis la dernière fois. Juste comme ça. J'ai été chez toi hier mais t'étais pas là. Bref. Rappelle-moi. Des bisous. »

.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Je sais pas si tu as eu mon dernier message, enfin, mes derniers messages, mais voilà, euhm, est-ce que tu m'évites ? Je voulais savoir parce que, enfin, je sais pas. Je me fais peut-être des films ? Je t'embrasse, si tu veux bien. »

.

« Hey, Dem … Hm, tu n'es pas mort, dis ? Si tu veux plus qu'on se voie, y a pas de souci, mais dis-le moi, quoi. Je m'inquiète. Dis quelque chose. »

.

« Salut … J'ai ajouté de la sauge rouge sur mon balcon. Je crois que tu aimerais bien. Tu as encore la clé, alors tu peux venir me voir. Je t'en veux pas. Je suis juste inquiet. J'ai appelé Axel, il n'a rien voulu me dire. »

.

« J'ai été voir Axel. Il a dit que je ressemblais à Roxas, c'était lui dont tu m'avais parlé ? S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je veux juste savoir que tu vas bien. »

.

« Salut. En fait, laisse tomber. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore de t'appeler, ça sert à rien, pas vrai ? Ça a jamais servi à rien, de rester avec toi, de t'aimer et de te voir faire n'importe quoi avec les autres gars. Enfin, j'imagine que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais voilà, c'est le dernier message que je te laisse alors je pense que tu devais savoir que je t'aime. C'est tout. »

.

« Tu ne vas rien lui dire ? »

Une table au milieu de tables. Demyx a l'air fatigué. Axel vient juste d'arriver, et il a déjà l'air d'être un petit enfant prêt à se faire sermonner. Un message vocal résonne en haut-parleur avant que le rouquin n'en aie marre et ne coupe le téléphone pour regarder son ami – son ami qui est son meilleur ami, un peu, même s'ils se voient de moins en moins, même s'il souhaite à présent avoir été plus et mieux avec lui ces dernières années.

« Pour quoi faire ? Tu sais très bien ce que c'est.

— Et alors ? Tu veux le laisser filer ?

— Ça ira mieux pour lui, non ?

— Ça doit valoir le coup d'essayer.

— Tu dis ça parce qu'il ressemble à Roxas, mais ils n'ont rien à voir.

— Vraiment ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas …

— J'en suis certain. Comment va Félicie ? »

Axel soupire. Demyx ne fait même plus semblant d'essayer de changer discrètement de sujet. Mais il accepte de le suivre, bon gré mal gré. Avant de sortir du parloir, il lâche :

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais. »

.

« C'est toi, Ventus ? »

Il cligne des yeux. Il vient d'ouvrir la porte pour y trouver un miroir. Enfin, un miroir rajeunissant, il semblerait. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour deviner que ce type, c'est le fameux Roxas.

« C'est vrai qu'on se ressemble … Je me demande pourquoi Demyx ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Je peux entrer ? »

Avec une légère réticence, Ventus s'écarte de la porte pour laisser passer le plus jeune. Le garçon ne doit pas avoir dix-huit ans, il a des cernes d'adolescent sous les yeux et un sweat trop grand recouvre son corps. Il s'assied sur le canapé sans y avoir été invité et se mord les lèvres, comme mis mal à l'aise par sa propre nonchalance. Il finit par demander :

« Tu aurais un truc à boire ?

— Thé ? Café ?

— Thé, merci. C'est, hm … Axel m'a demandé de ne pas venir te voir. Mais je crois qu'il voulait que je le fasse. »

Ventus se tourne vers le garçon à la phrase énigmatique, faisant bouillir l'eau avec habitude. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Il a l'impression d'être bloqué, mais ça fait à peine six mois que Demyx a disparu de la circulation. S'il peut glaner des nouvelles, il sautera sur l'occasion.

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, hm … Je peux fumer ?

— Bien sûr. »

La politesse de Ventus a été plus rapide que son envie de dire non. L'odeur du tabac lui rappelle Demyx, Demyx qui avait presque réussi à arrêter avant d'habiter tout seul, et avait essayé encore plusieurs fois. Le garçon, le Roxas, il sort une cigarette de sa veste, et il l'allume. Et Ventus n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un briquet. Il fronce les sourcils, et verse l'eau dans la théière. Il la ramène sur la petite table, avec deux tasses.

« Axel ne veut pas être responsable de ça, mais ça lui prend la tête. Il n'arrive pas du tout à gérer l'inaction. En même temps, je ne comprends pas Demyx, je veux dire, si vous vous aimez, ce qu'il fait c'est pas la solution.

— Pardon ?

— Ben, c'est-à-dire que, de manière générale, couper les ponts ça aide pas. Ça peut pas être pire, même si on te dit.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

— C'est un peu compliqué c'est –

— Tu as dit « si vous vous aimez » ?

— Ah oui. D'accord, ça ce n'était sans doute pas à moi de te le dire.

— Il dit qu'il m'aime ?

— Oui.

— Je … »

Ventus secoue la tête, voit son vis-à-vis pincer les lèvres et lui offre une parodie de sourire joyeux. Il sert le thé.

« Je ne le crois pas. S'il m'aimait, il ne ferait pas ça. Quoi qu'il soit en train de faire exactement, il ne le ferait pas s'il m'aimait.

— Écoute, tu discuteras de ça avec lui.

— Il y a peu de chances, non ?

— Il y a une chance. Regarde ta tasse. »

Interloqué, Ventus baisse les yeux. Dans sa tasse, le thé bout. Puis ne bout plus. Puis bout à nouveau. Puis revient à la normale.

« Euh …

— C'est compliqué. De parler de magie à quelqu'un qui n'est pas sorcier. Demain.

— Je …

— Demain, tu iras le voir. On ne fera pas les choses à moitié, c'est commencé alors on finira, même si Demyx doit nous faire la gueule pendant vingt ans.

— Je comprends pas.

— C'est normal. N'y penses pas trop. Il te manque, pas vrai ? »

Et soudain, Ventus bascule sur la défensive. Il est dévoré par une curiosité qui se mélange à de la peur, et puis ce que ce garçon se permet de lui dire, ça le touche un peu trop pour que ça lui plaise. Il ne ment pas en disant :

« J'ai des amis. Je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Et en fait, si ses amis n'avaient pas été là, il serait sans doute terré au fond de son chagrin.

« Il peut te manquer quand même. Voilà l'adresse. Demain, on passera te déposer Félicie. Il sort de prison à dix heures trente.

— De – de quoi ?

— J'en ai déjà trop dit. À demain matin. »

.

Ça ne surprend pas tant Demyx, quand il arrive sur le parking de la prison avec son minuscule sac sur le dos, de ne pas voir le tacot dans lequel se promène Axel – il est toujours en retard, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui. Prêt à attendre, il allume une cigarette.

« Tu ne devais pas arrêter ? »

Des pattes sur ses cuisses qui lui griffent la peau à travers le tissus de son jean, et une odeur presque fétide qu'il reconnaît en moins d'une seconde comme l'haleine de Félicie. Il se tourne vers la voix. Il pense à assassiner Axel mais la fuite semble préférable pour le moment. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas à bouger. Les yeux de Ventus, emplis de colère comme il ne les a jamais vu, le piègent à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Peut-être bien que le blond est sorcier, après tout.

« Essaie, pendant six mois dans une cage.

— Je t'ai ramené des fleurs. C'est des zinnia. Comme je sais que tu aimes bien la symbolique, ça veut dire la colère.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolé.

— Je ne pouvais pas te dire.

— Roxas a pu me le dire.

— C'est –

— Monte dans la voiture. J'ai besoin d'un café.

— C'est vrai que tu as une sale tête.

— Va te faire voir. »

Dans l'habitacle le silence règne. Demyx sait que c'est à lui de parler, à lui de rompre le mutisme ambiant. Il attend, s'offre à lui-même un répit.

« Elle allait mourir.

— Pardon ?

— Félicie. Elle allait mourir. Alors j'ai … J'ai fait un troc, pour la soigner. Pas grand-chose. Mais … Pour payer, j'ai fabriqué de la drogue avec de la magie, et je me suis fait choper. Je m'en suis pas mal sorti, au final, j'ai eu un bon avocat.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler ?

— C'est … Non. Enfin si, mais non. Tu vois ? »

Les yeux de Ventus se retournent vers lui, et, comme face à Axel plus tôt, Demyx a l'impression d'être un enfant en faute. Et le sermon ne manque pas.

« Bien sûr que je ne vois pas ! Oui mais non, ça ne veut rien dire ! On se connaît bien, non ? On se connaît, et tu crois encore que je suis du genre à laisser tomber un ami sous prétexte qu'il a commis un crime selon une législation dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler parce qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il n'a jamais daigné me le dire ?

— Bah, euh …

— Mais prends une décision, enfin, c'est insupportable ! Est-ce que tu crois que je t'en voudrais pour ça ? Honnêtement ?

— Euh … Oui ?

— Bonne réponse ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente, et maintenant … Maintenant je ne sais plus si je dois être furieux ou content, merci bien ! »

Ventus semble bouillir de l'intérieur. Ses joues ont pris un rouge cramoisi sous le coup de la colère et sa bouche, humide à cause de sa tendance à postillonner quand il crie, se tord dans une moue hésitante. Il fulmine sur son volant, et tourne vers Demyx un visage indigné quand il entend le premier éclat de rire du sorcier. La voix est puissante, elle remplit toute la voiture et Ventus sent Félicie s'exciter à l'arrière, haletant.

« Mais arrête de rire !

— Je – Je peux pas ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

— T'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis, hein ?

— Mais je te jure – ta tête … Ven, Ven, ta tête !

— Nan mais ça va bien oui ? Tu continues je te dépose au bus.

— Dis … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour, hm, considérer ce moment comme notre première dispute de couple ? »

Ventus manque presque de voir le feu rouge et freine au dernier moment, secouant la voiture et grommelant dans sa barbe quelque chose sur les surprises en conduisant. Le rire s'est échappé mais il reste des étoiles hilares au coin des yeux pourtant sérieux de Demyx. C'est qu'il pose vraiment sa question, le con. Maintenant, de tous les moment où il aurait pu lui en parler avant, c'est maintenant qu'il choisit. Même plus tard, ç'aurait été mieux. Essayant de regagner un visage plus normal, Ventus finit pas décider :

« Non. »

Et Demyx a une moue faussement peinée qui ne parvient pas à dissimuler la sincérité de sa tristesse. Après un long silence, lorsqu'il finit par se garer devant chez lui et couper le contact, Ventus reprend :

« J'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai besoin d'un café, voire de trois, d'explications, et après seulement je te promets la plus belle dispute de couple que tu aies jamais vécue. »

Demyx n'a pas le temps de capter son regard avant que la portière ne se referme et il regarde simplement le bouquet dans ses mains. Il ne connaissait pas, les zinnias, mais le contact de leurs pétales est doux sur sa peau malgré leur symbolique. Peut-être bien que ça concorde, alors, que ça correspond à ce méli-mélo chaud qui enveloppe son ventre sous la colère de Ventus. Peut-être que c'est bien, au final, s'ils s'aiment déjà assez pour s'en vouloir autant, mais continuer quand même.

« Tu dors dans la voiture ou tu montes ?

— J'arrive ! Attends-moi ! »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'était marrant à écrire, en tout cas.

Je sais pas si certains d'entre vous l'ont lu, mais c'est dans le même UA que mon OS « À contre-corps » dans le recueil _5 Sens, Axel et Roxas_ , qui, du coup, raconte la romance d'Axel et Roxas. Je pouvais pas le préciser au début, ça aurait spoilé le côté magie de ça. Voilà.

Hylliy, j'espère que ça t'aura plu, j'avoue ne pas avoir l'habitude d'écrire Ventus, donc bon.

Des bisous tout le monde !


	3. Deux trônes pour une reine (Laemia)

Coucou ! Du coup, j'ai encore profité de la Nuit du FoF pour trouver de l'inspiration sur vos prompts … du coup sur le thème Trône et en répondant à la proposition de **Laem** **ia** : Neku et Elsa (bonus si c'est canon), ça a donné ça.

Oh, et j'ai dépassé une heure d'écriture.

Bonne lecture !

Deux trônes pour une reine.

C'était ainsi, quand elles recevaient à Arendelle. Les invités étaient d'abord conduits à la salle du trône, où la reine et la princesse les attendaient, chacune assise sur l'un des sièges royaux. Personne n'en disait rien, du moins en face d'Elsa, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devrait être. Ce n'était pas la vocation de cette salle – de ces trônes.

Elsa occupait le siège ou longtemps s'était assis leur père, Anna celui où s'était longtemps assise leur mère. Deux gens qui savaient occuper le trône comme faire se devait. Comme un couple. Un couple qui avait produit deux héritières. Mais Elsa n'était pas en couple. Et Elsa ne voulait jamais produire d'héritier.

Quand sa sœur s'absentait, profitant des portes enfin ouvertes de façon permanente du palais, Elsa se retrouvait seule sur le trône, à côté d'un siège vide. Ça se remarquait. Ça faisait parler. La cour était ainsi, faite de bécasses et de coqs. Beaucoup de plumes et de bruit.

Devait-elle se résoudre ? Elle approchait la trentaine, elle devait faire vite si elle voulait porter un enfant – si elle devait porter un enfant. Ni le peuple ni la cour n'accepterait éternellement la situation, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire face à un soulèvement.

Elle s'était déjà tellement battue.

Battue avec elle-même.

Battue contre elle-même.

Contre ce corps, contre la magie qu'il habitait, contre la magie qui l'habitait.

Elle était née avec ce corps maudit, elle l'avait aimé, elle l'avait détesté, elle l'avait craint, elle l'avait laissé lui échapper et enfin, enfin elle l'avait récupéré et elle avait appris à l'aimer de nouveau.

Ça avait été la chose la plus difficile à faire de sa vie.

Prendre possession de son corps.

Mais elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait fait et maintenant ce corps était à elle et à personne d'autre, et elle ne voulait pas le donner, pas le partager. On pourrait l'appeler de tous les noms, on pourrait traîner sa réputation dans la boue, elle ne céderait pas un pouce de son territoire intérieur. C'était son lieu sacré, son bien, ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux après sa sœur, ce qu'elle avait de plus fragile.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas remplis deux trônes, ce corps ? Pourquoi ça ne suffisait pas ?

Ça lui suffisait, à elle.

Mais jamais reine n'avait occupé deux trônes.

.

Neku n'avait jamais rien vu de si froid. Il ne savait pas où il était. Et il n'était pas d'humeur à demander son chemin. Ici, tout le monde était habillé étrangement et le regardait encore plus étrangement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un livre d'histoire illustré. Clairement, il avait changé de Monde, et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû atterrir à Traverse, si son Monde avait été détruit ? Tant que ça ne le concernait pas, il se fichait pas mal de toutes ces histoires, mais il n'allait visiblement pas avoir d'autre choix que de s'y intéresser s'il souhaitait rentrer dans son Monde d'origine.

Soupirant, il se décida à aborder les quelques personnes qui lui semblèrent moins ennuyeuses que les autres, leur demandant si elles connaissaient Sora – ce serait plus facile d'expliquer sa situation à quelqu'un qui avait déjà rencontré un étranger à ce Monde, d'autant que l'Élu de la Keyblade était incroyablement plus bavard qu'il ne devrait l'être à ce sujet. Il avait reçu des regards suspicieux d'une poignée de personnes ( _« Sora ? C'est pas un prénom d'ici, ça. »_ ) quand il fut bousculé par une jeune fille qui sentait les ennuis au moins aussi fort que le porteur de la Keyblade, avec son sourire radieux et sa langue pendue.

« Oh là là ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Ce que je peux être étourdie haha ! Ma sœur me le reproche tout le temps, mais j'y peux vraiment rien, pas que j'aie pas essayé mais – oh, ça ne doit pas t'intéresser ! »

Ennuyeuse. Neku le savait. Mais après tout, ça faisait d'elle une personne compatible avec Sora.

« Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un Sora ?

— Oh, tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer ! Tout le monde me tutoie ! Sora ? Oh oui je le connais, il nous a beaucoup aidés, mais ça fait un certain temps qu'on n'a plus eu de nouvelles – est-ce qu'il y a un système postal à travers les Mondes ? Si tu le cherches il n'est pas ici, mais je peux demander à ma sœur si elle en sait plus que moi ! Oh ben tiens je vais t'emmener, ce sera plus simple ! »

Et ainsi, Neku se trouva presque malgré lui entraîné à travers la ville. C'était peut-être lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du palais. L'impression se confirma quand il se retrouva à l'intérieur du palais – mais qui était cette jeune femme bruyante exactement ? Avec tout ce qu'elle avait piaillé, elle n'avait même pas réussi à caser son nom ?

« Elsa ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Ils venaient de faire irruption dans la salle du trône où une femme était assise sur le plus grand des deux trônes. Neku se demanda immédiatement où était l'occupant du second. La femme se leva, très droite. Oh, elle avait l'air tout aussi ennuyeuse, quoique d'une manière différente de l'autre.

« Anna, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas ramasser tout ce que tu trouves ? »

Seulement moyennement atteint par le mépris accidentel, Neku se dégagea de celle qui l'avait amené – Anna, donc – et marmonna à l'attention de l'autre, la Elsa.

« Écoutez, Elsa, c'est bien ça ?

— Ce sera Votre Majesté pour vous. »

Ennuyant. Il le savait. Il soupira, mais reprit néanmoins :

« Votre Majesté. Votre sœur a dit que vous connaissiez Sora ?

— Oh. C'est effectivement le cas. Mais si vous le cherchez, il n'est pas ici.

— J' me doute. Mais j' suis comme lui. Pas trop mais. Je suis pas d'ici. Faut que j' rentre chez moi.

— Je suis navrée mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous être d'aucun secours.

— Oh, ça veut dire que toi aussi, tu viens d'un autre Monde ? Le même que celui de Sora ? Ou un autre ? C'est où ? C'est comment ? Tu as une clé géante, toi aussi ? »

Neku renifla à l'afflux de paroles auquel il ne se sentait pas de répondre. À la place, il bougonna :

« Comme je suis pas d'ici, j'aurais besoin, hm, d'un endroit où dormir. Dans un premier temps. »

Ouh, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait demander des services, et encore plus à des inconnus. Se sentir redevable était ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire – non seulement c'était désagréable, mais ça sous-entendait un second contact, ce qu'il ne désirait jamais. Enfin, presque jamais. Pas qu'il aime se sentir redevable auprès de Joshua. Simplement.

« Oh oui Elsa ! On peut le garder ? »

Il rétorqua mentalement qu'il n'était pas un chat errant, tout de même heureux d'avoir été coupé dans ses pensées qui allaient vers des terrains glissants. La reine – de ce que Neku avait compris – sembla hésiter. Il ajouta :

« J' comprendrais que vous vouliez attendre l'avis du roi pour –

— Il n'y a pas de roi. »

La voix de la reine était plus glaçant que le pays. Se reprenant rapidement, Elsa sembla essayer un peu de douceur pour contrebalancer son tout léger emportement.

« Mais soit. Vous pourrez loger au château le temps de trouver autre chose. Je vous ferai apporter des vêtements, aussi, ceux que vous portez attireront trop l'attention sur vous, en plus d'être absolument inappropriés pour ce Monde. Anna, tu te chargerais de lui ?

— Bien sûr ! Ah, au fait, tu nous as pas dit ton nom ! »

Pour ce qu'il avait eu de temps de parole, aussi. Il se retint de s'opposer à la décision de la reine. Elle était déjà clémente de lui offrir un toit, il n'allait pas lui balancer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de supporter la compagnie agaçante de sa sœur. Il pourrait rapidement se débarrasser d'elle, de toute façon.

« Neku.

— Drôle de nom ! Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter.

— Pas la peine. »

.

« … que je ne veux pas me marier ! »

Neku savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Mais il était là, et autant le faire savoir avant qu'il n'entende plus malgré lui. Il s'avança dans la salle, faisant sursauter la reine et son conseiller, un bonhomme au visage rond et avenant, alourdi d'un bon embonpoint.

« Vous écoutiez ? »

D'un geste, la reine congédia son conseiller, et Neku haussa les épaules. Il était là depuis près de dix jours et, n'ayant aucun moyen de recharger son téléphone, n'avait plus pu écouter sa musique. Forcément, il trouvait d'autres choses pour occuper ses oreilles, qu'il le veuille ou non. La reine soupira avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle.

« Vous vouliez me parler ?

— Je cherchais la sortie.

— Je vais vous reconduire. »

Avec des gestes mesurés, la reine se releva et passa la porte par laquelle était entré Neku. Ils traversèrent les couloirs dans un silence observable et quand il fut aux portes du palais, l'adolescent lâcha :

« Ne le faîtes pas.

— Plaît-il?

— La mariage.

— Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, de près ou de loin. En tant qu'étranger, vous n'avez pas même idée des problématiques de ce monde, aussi abstenez-vous de vos remarques et conseils.

— J' dis c' que j' pense.

— Et c'est très peu pertinent.

— Si c'est c' que vous croyez. »

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête respectueux et rejoignit la ville, plus bruyante.

.

Neku ne s'attendait clairement pas, après ce qu'elle avait dit, que la reine vienne à lui. Mais elle le fit, trois jours plus tard, interrompant son écriture.

« Je peux entrer ?

— Vous êtes chez vous. »

Elle ne nota pas la légère pique, se contentant de prendre place dans la chambre de son invité sans piper mot. Autant que Neku apprécie le silence, il n'en restait pas moins désagréable quand on sentait sans marge d'erreur qu'il reposait sur un non-dit. Il pressa la reine d'un regard.

« Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir recommandé de ne pas me marier. »

C'était donc ça. Il inspira un grand coup, lâchant définitivement son crayon pour croiser les bras, sur la défensive.

« Qu'entendiez-vous par là ? »

Il cligna des yeux. Il ne lui semblait pas que ses paroles aient prêté à confusion.

« Que vous devriez pas vous mariez si vous voulez pas.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Ouais.

— Mais … comment ? »

Neku était surpris. D'abord, parce que nul ne songerait jamais à lui demander conseil dans son entourage, et ensuite parce qu'il ne lui semblait pas que l'on demandait habituellement des conseils pour savoir comment ne pas faire quelque chose. Il suffisait de ne pas le faire. Comprenant visiblement son incompréhension, la reine précisa :

« Avez-vous des suggestions en ce qui concerne la gestion du trône ? »

Pas son domaine de prédilection. Pas son Monde. Dans quelle galère était-il encore ? Il était fatigué par avance.

« Vous gérez bien toute seule.

— Mais après ? À ma mort, qui héritera du trône ?

— Je sais pas, Anna ? Ses enfants ? »

Elsa fronça les sourcils, semblant étudier la proposition comme si elle-même n'y avait jamais pensé.

« Ça paraît simple quand vous le dîtes.

— Ça l'est.

— Personne n'y a pensé avant vous.

— Parce que les gens sont des abrutis.

— Ils ont peur, corrigea la reine.

— C'est pareil. »

Piquée malgré elle dans son vécu que l'étranger ne pouvait qu'ignorer, Elsa se releva aussi sec, lâchant seulement :

« Ce n'était pas d'une grande aide. »

Puis elle tourna des talons, et partit.

.

« Elsa et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre !

— Pas vraiment. »

Il leur arrivait de discuter. Ou juste de profiter du silence ensemble – ainsi, les autres les dérangeaient moins, allez savoir pourquoi. Le silence d'une personne seule avait visiblement à leurs yeux moins de valeur que le silence de deux personnes.

« Elle m'a parlé de … ton idée.

— Mon idée ?

— Au sujet de l'héritage. Moi je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'elle ne se trouve pas quelqu'un ! Si elle n'était pas aussi coincée !

— Tais-toi. »

Coincée, coincé. Comme si c'était un défaut, de ne pas pouvoir et de ne pas vouloir se mêler aux autres. Neku l'avait trop vécu pour ne pas être atteint, et Anna sembla le comprendre, en un sens.

« Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas dire ça dans un mauvais sens mais … Je crois juste qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec quelqu'un. C'est tout. »

Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Neku se demandait s'il ne trouvait pas ça encore plus insupportable. Il savait que la bienséance lui demandait de s'excuser aussi, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Alors il ne le fit pas.

« Ça, elle sait mieux que toi.

— Je sais pas … »

Neku grinça. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre de la musique à fond dans son casque pour pouvoir ne pas entendre la jeune princesse. Il se leva de sa chaise, allant pour partir.

« Où tu vas ?

— Tu m'énerves. T'as pas à remettre ta sœur en question – elle le fait déjà toute seule. »

Anna écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas attendue à pareille répartie. Est-ce que l'étranger ne prenait pas tout cela un peu trop personnellement ? Elle balbutia quelques mots qui ne retinrent pas son hôte, se retrouvant seule avec ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle dit de vexant ?

.

« Ma sœur est venue s'excuser.

— Ah.

— C'est bien, non ?

— J'imagine. »

.

« Neku ! »

L'appelé sursauta follement avant de se retourner pour voir un visage bien familier, et presque lointain. Un regard qu'il connaissait. Il ne sourit pas. Non non. Ou juste un peu.

« Josh … »

.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ?

— Ouais. »

Neku n'hésitait pas. Neku n'hésitait presque jamais – voilà ce qu'Elsa avait appris à admirer chez lui, pendant les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées dans son château. Apparemment il s'était passé de grandes choses pour les Mondes, mais maintenant tout allait bien, de ce que lui avait raconté Sora. Il était arrivé que plusieurs personnes se retrouvent propulsées de leur Monde d'origine vers un autre, et comme Joshua avait rapidement croisé la route de Sora, il avait décidé de l'accompagner à la recherche de son … de son quoi que soit Neku exactement pour lui.

Il échangea des saluts silencieux avec ceux qu'il avait côtoyés malgré lui, Anna, le conseiller, et Kristoff. Kristoff qui avait manqué de faire une crise de panique quand on lui avait annoncé que ses enfants seraient roi ou reine après Elsa.

La reine et Neku échangèrent un long regard, à la suite duquel elle ne put que dire :

« Merci. »

Et Neku opina du chef. Il n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée d'aider les autres, déjà bien trop occupé à s'aider lui-même. Mais le sentiment n'était pas purement désagréable. Il rentra dans le vaisseau en compagnie des autres, masquant son contentement. Il retrouvait enfin sa musique. Et Joshua. Mais surtout sa musique.

.

.

.

Et voilà ? Lae, j'espère que ça t'aura plu. La fin était un peu un casse-tête mais voilà. C'est pas du tout des personnages que j'ai l'habitude de manipuler alors j'espère que ça fonctionne quand même !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

À très vite !


End file.
